Rooster
In each Smash Bros. game, the roster is one of the main selling points, as it is made up of the different characters, which people buy the game for (nah, we're just kidding- no one buys a crossover fighter for the characters). Below, we list each roster, add in a picture of it, and separate the good characters from the bad. The aim of this page is to show how Sakurai's character choices became worse and worse over time. Super Smash Bros. 64 Good *Mario *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Captain Falcon *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu Bad *Ness—Obscure kid from some game we've never heard of. *Jigglypuff—WHERE'S MEWTWO? Super Smash Bros. Melee Good *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Peach *Dr. Mario *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Fox *Falco *Ness *Kirby *Samus *Link *Zelda/Sheik * *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Marth Bad *Ice Climbers—Some kids from some obscure game? WHERE'S RIDLEY? *Young Link—TWO LINKS? *Pichu—IT HURTS ITSELF BECAUSE I ONLY KNOW HOW TO USE 'B' MOVES! *Mr. Game & Watch—Some Shadow Man... *looks at trophy* Okay it's just grandpa stuff. * Roy -- ....Who? Super Smash Bros. Brawl Good *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Wario *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Pit *Ice Climbers *Kirby *King Dedede *Olimar *Fox *Falco *Captain Falcon *Pikachu *Marth *Ness *Mr. Game&Watch Bad *—Because Falcondorf is still a thing. *Toon Link—TWO LINKS? WHERE'S ZANT? WHERE'S SKULL KID? WHERE'S VAATI? *R.O.B.—WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? WHERE'S RIDLEY? *Meta Knight—Too OP. *Wolf—We don't need another Fox clone! Nevermind Falco being more similar to Fox, Wolf is the one who should go! *Pokemon Trainer—Why tie Squirtle and Ivysaur to Charizard? They should both be cut and let Charizard be its own thing! *Lucario—For replacing Mewtwo. Because they're never allowed to coexist. Ever. *Jigglypuff- WHY IS THIS THING NOT CUT? *Ike—For replacing Roy. Becauese that's clearly what happened. *Lucas—WHY GIVE A JAPAN ONLY CHARACTER A SLOT? I mean, it was OK with Marth because he uses a sword, but Lucas doesn't! *Sonic—Those of us who haven't grown up from the console wars and are perpetually stuck in the nineties think this is a terrible disgrace to Sonic! * Snake—Too unNintendo! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U , Mewtwo, and Chorus Men? Faaaaaaake.]] Good *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. * Wario *Mr. Game&Watch *Donkey Kong *Link *Zelda *Samus *Pit * Palutena *Marth *Ike (only once Robin was revealed—before that, people hated him because for some reason he meant no Chrom) *Robin * Lucina (only after release- before that, people hated her for being a clone. Now they like her because she's female. But she is still hated by many.) *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Little Mac (West only, in this case) *Fox *Falco *Pikachu *Charizard *R.O.B. *Ness *Captain Falcon *Villager *Olimar *Shulk *Mega Man *Sonic * Pac-Man * Ryu (DLC) Bad *Rosalina—Because she got in over Waluigi and most likely Daisy, and Mario clearly didn't need a fifth rep. Nevermind being Nintendo's biggest series or anything. Also Waifu Bias *Wario's new side smash—Wario lost his one Wario Land attack... for a punch. SAMURAI YOU ARE A GENIUS THIS IS WHY YOU MAKE THE BIG MONNIES *Diddy Kong—Anyone who uses him only cares about the tiers and the hoo-hahs and doesn't actually like the character. Also, he's clearly way too OP. *Sheik—Because there is clearly no reason to keep Sheik with the split. It's not like she has a unique moveset or has been around for a while, or anything. Also, the split clearly means she counts as the Zelda newcomer, for whatever reason. Just give the move set to Impa or something, you know, an ACTUAL Sheikah ninja thing. *—Because he's still Falcondorf and Falcondorf is awful. *Toon Link—Because he wasn't cut or given new moves like Deku Leaf and Skull hammer. *Zero Suit Samus—Because she's still the same character as Samus, and this doesn't count as having two Metroid reps! WHERE'S RIDLEY? *Palutena—Because even though she was one of the most popular newcomer choices it's still bias. Plus she has unique customs as her gimmick while doesn't. And she's low tier and all low tiers should be cut. *Little Mac (Japan) -- Because he wasn't in a Japan-exclusive series and poor air game. *Lucario—Because since he's back Mewtwo's still gone. Because they're not allowed to coexist. Ever. EVER. *Jigglypuff—WHY AREN'T YOU CUT YET YOU DEMON SPAWN? CURSE YOU AND YOUR ORIGINAL 12 INVINCIBILITYYYYY *Greninja—Because apparently any Pokemon newcomer that has a ball-like throwing neutral B now means that Mewtwo's never returning. Somehow. AND WHERE'S ZOROARK? *Duck Hunt—Despite being a retro rep (which both Melee and Brawl had), people just don't like it for some reason. *Wii Fit Trainer—Waste of a slot. WHERE'S RIDLEY? And trash tier so no one uses her so she's a waste because why add someone to a game nobody will ever play plzcut. *Dr. Mario—He's the reason Mewtwo isn't back! And now that Mewtwo's coming back... he's just Mario in a doctor's suit! Never mind being the most unique of the three clones, CUT HIM! * Lucina—She's the most unoriginal clone and only has a waifu factor going for her. I don't care that she's still relevant and popular, CUT HER! *Dark Pit—Just read his page. *Mii Fighters—MIIS ARE HIDEOUS! AND STOLEN SPECIALS TOO! EWW!!!! * Mew two (DLC) -- Because who wants to have to pay money for additional content that didn't need to be made at all except to appease the unhappy fans in the first place? Everything should be free! And he has no customs this is lazy and awful why samurai. But I still want mewtwo plz and Isaac, and Chorus Kids, and Shrek. * Lucas (DLC) -- Because he's not Wolf * Roy (DLC) -- Because he's still a Marth Clone, well... Half a Marth Clone. Also he still isn't Wolf. * Cloud Strife (DLC) -- Because he's not Snake or Wolf and MORE UNNITNENDO THAN SNAKE WHAT IS LITTLE PIECE OF SONY THAT'S NEVER BEEN ON A NINTENDO CONSOLE EXCEPT FOR THOSE TWO KINGDOM HEARTS GAMES AND THEATRHYTHM DOING IN MY NINTENDO GA- * Corrin (DLC) -- WHAT THE SAKURAI ANOTHER FIRE EMBLEM REP AND YOU HAVEN'T DECLONED GANONDORF YET BUT YOU MAKE CORRIN ORIGINAL?!?! YOUR BIAS IS SATAN!!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN US WOLF YOU BASTARD!!? * Bayonetta (DLC) the ballot was rigged so that she would be added and she is as broken as ****. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Good *Everyone is here, #$&* that! *Simon *[[Richiter Belmondo|'Jack Henry Dappen']] *Dark Samus *King K. Rool Bad *Daisy—Only Michaeloll and his fags deserves this. Should have NEVER been included without Waluigi as his exclusion wouldn't have hurt as much if she wasn't added. (It also doesn't help that she is an echo fighter of the 13th character added to the series since 13 is a unlucky number) *Ridley—Ridley-too-big-4-smash fags got BTFO'd! *Chrom -- (West) For no reason, Samurai listened to Chrom faggots and added him in as a echo for Roy, WTF? *Pichu—Nobody not even Pokémon fans wanted it back but Sakurai brought it back anyway and it still damages itself in its attacks. *Kencineroar—The Grinch Leak died for Vergeben. *No Ayami Kojima alts for Simon and Jack Henry Dappen -- Sakurai doesn't know this, maybe he will add these in the next smash? *No Waluigi because Sakurai and most of Nintendo hates him, #$&* you Sakurai. #$&* YOU!!! *Piranha Plant—That could have been Geno's spot. *6 DLC Fighters—That could have been more than ssb4, for no reason, Sakurai decided to have 6 DLC fighters instead. All of them are going to questionable, bad or controversial choices and one is clearly going to be a sword wielding Fire Emblem character that will be used as a pathetic attempt for promotional purposes like Corrin in smash 4 or the inevitable pathetic promotion character will be someone else but a new fire emblem character will be one of the choices regardless Update: this has not happened yet but try to keep your hope low because it's not over yet MORE DLC characters will be coming but exactly how many more is unknown) *Joker -- SAKURAI BIAS, because he likes Joker's game and he is the first fighter to be part of the Fighters Pass DLC. *Bayonetta—The character who everyone expect her jerk*** fans hates, who was only included due to a rigged ballot is unfortunately back, people like to beat her up in training mode a lot which is one of the only good things that has come out her being in the game as well as her being potentially the very last character you can unlock in the world of light mode. *Byleth-The inevitable pathetic promotional Fire Emblem character like Corrin from Smash 4 resulting in lots of people being ripped off. Only FE Apologists and Sakurai Bootlickers like this character. Category:Series Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Terminology Category:Iblis Trigger